Eternal Love
by LuckyIrishLass
Summary: Buffy and Angel realize their relationship won't have a happily ever after ending, the way they're going. So Buffy comes up with a plan. A plan for them to be together forever.


**Disclaimer: The genius, Joss Whedon owns _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Hey, if I did I would leave a bunch of stuff out of the mix. Like Dawn, Riley, and the Initiative. They all brought the show down in my book.**

**Spoiler: **_The Prom_** beginning**

**_Author's Note: I have been going through a lot of firsts lately. First baby shower, first Mediator fan fiction, and now this; my very first Buffy fan fiction. So please be kind. Oh and even though the beginning is THE PROM, it's not going to end at the dance. It'll come into its own. Hope you like! And please with strawberries on top review! Thanks a bunch!_**

**_Last Ray of Hope_ **

Angel was looking down on the sleeping form of his beloved Buffy Summers. She just looked so...innocent and pretty. Well mostly. She had a fuzz ball of hair that seemed to grow out of the side of her head. He laughed silently to himself thinking of what Buffy's reaction would be.****

Before he could settle down his case of the chuckles, Buffy's eyes pried open.

Angel quickly shut up his snickers for a bit, hoping Buffy didn't notice. Thankfully she didn't.

A smile spread across his face. Just the way Buffy looked at him triggered it. In a thoughtful, loving way.

**(A.N- I know this isn't the exact way the beginning-ish of the _Prom_ is supposed to be, but deal with it. People are using the telly at the moment)**

"Morning," Buffy said groggily.

"Good morning," Angel responded caringly. His giggles came up again. She looked so ridiculous with that fuzz ball on her head. But beautiful all the same.

"What are you laughing at? Do I have bad hair or something?" Buffy asked seriously.

"Or something," Angel whispered. She was so self conscious with her looks. She never thought she was remotely pretty around him until her face was put in front of a mirror.

Buffy felt her hair to make sure everything was okay. She finally found her hair's deformity.

"Oh not good," Buffy laughed. She started to get up off the floor where she napped comfortably next to her beau.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked in an urgent tone. He just wasn't ready to part with his dear girlfriend just yet.

"To go kill a cat," Buffy replied sardonically.

"No mirrors," Angel immediately answered. Sometimes he wondered if she forgot he was a creature of the night.

"Oh yeah," Buffy said as if finally remembering. "This place isn't girl friendly. You should have a mirror in case we do something like this again. And maybe a drawer; because that's what couples do. They have drawers," Buffy said.

"What time is it?" Angel asked. He didn't want her to be late for school.

"I don't know. We just took a nap after patrolling, so it can't be that long," Buffy said matter of factly. Buffy sauntered over towards the heavy curtains that covered the windows.

She pulled them apart to see that it was bright and sunny in Sunnydale. Angel scrambled for cover.

"Oops. I guess it's later than we thought," Buffy said in an apologetic voice.

**AB4E**

Buffy went home to get ready for school as soon as the wake up call sounded. He assumed she was already learning whatever it was the teacher's taught there; maybe physics. Schooling changed since the potato famine. **(A.N- Sorry! I'll tune these down. I know Angel became a vampire before the Revolutionary War; but I couldn't think of any big Irish things. I was going to do The Rebellion but that was like when, the early 1900s?)**

Angel came out of his bedroom, clad in nothing but a pair of black Armani pants. He was walking towards his stash of pig's blood when he stumbled on one of Buffy's school folders.

He peered down on the yellow folder to find that on the back of it; there was the words "Angel and Buffy forever" in underlined, really big print. He thought this was sort of sweet, but deep down he knew that their relationship would come at an end sooner or later. If they did get married, they could never do the things couples do; and through the ages, he would stay a young handsome man, when Buffy would turn into an old sour woman.

He set the folder on the table when he heard a knock at the door. He threw on a white V-neck shirt that was luckily in the very same room.

He answered the door to find not Buffy or her friends, but her mother. Angel thought this act took a lot of guts for the middle aged woman to come to the mansion. He knew she was probably scared to death of him. Or at least she didn't think him completely trustworthy after what had happened.

"Ms. Summers," Angel said in what he hoped to be a welcoming voice.

"I'm sorry to uh," Joyce responded in an apologetic tone. She continued. "I would have called but" her voice trailed off.

"Please Ms. Summers, you're always welcome," Angel said in a courteous voice.

Ms. Summers complimented his home. They talked about it for a bit before Joyce began to talk more gravely.

"Look Angel, I understand Buffy spent the night," but Angel cut her off.

"We just came back from patrolling and," but Joyce cut him off and continued her little speech.

"I don't want to know the details. That is not why I'm here," she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I came because I am worried about you two," She finished solemnly.

"What happened before, when I changed, it won't happen again," Angel said in a quiet tone.

"That's not all I'm concerned about. I don't have to tell you that you and Buffy are from two different worlds. She's had to deal with a lot, grow up fast. Sometimes even I forget she's just a girl," she said in her same calm yet grave voice.

"I'm old enough to be her ancestor," Angel said firmly yet quietly.

"She's just starting out in life,"

"I know. I think more about it now that she's staying in Sunnydale," Angel said.

"Good. Because when it comes to you, Angel, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow. We both know there are some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them you are going to have to. I know you care about her, I just hope you care enough. Good bye Angel," Joyce said, and she left. She left him to think about Buffy's and his future.

**AB4E**

Buffy came by the mansion later that night. She asked him earlier if he would join her on another hunt.

The two lovers were chasing a vampire down the sewers.

Buffy slayed the vampire when she noticed something was wrong with her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Angel?" Buffy asked tenderly.

"It's nothing," Angel responded quickly. A little too quickly.

"No you have something face," Buffy said. "If you have something to say then say it right here," Buffy added.

"Have you gave a rational thought about our future?" Angel asked abruptly. This was something unexpected to Buffy's ears.

"Of course I have. Why?" Buffy asked. She was very surprised to hear those words out of Angel's mouth. She was sort of hoping the words "Will you marry me" would come out. But she knew Angel would probably have set up a romantic candle light dinner or something for that.

Angel did not answer. For a bit.

"If you have considered our future carefully, you would know there would be no hope for us," Angel said softly. It was tearing him apart inside.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Buffy asked dumbfounded.

"I mean we can't be together," Angel said as unyielding as he could.

"What? Yes we can Angel. We _can_ make this work," Buffy pressed.

"No Buffy we can't. Don't you see? Pretty soon you'll want it all, a normal life,"

"I'll never have a normal life Angel," Buffy said, her eyes starting to shine with tears.

"You'll want to have kids, and someone who can make love to you," Angel said the last part as softly as he could.

"I don't care about that. I want my life to be with you," Buffy said. Any minute the tears would spill over.

An idea hit Buffy. It might've been crazy as Drusilla but she knew it would work. Or maybe it was the fact that the love of her life was almost breaking up with her that made her have the crazy idea.

"Angel, I want you to make me a vampire," Buffy said as confidently as she could. Which was not much, seeing as her heart was almost ripped out. Or was going to be ripped out.

"What? No Buffy," Angel said. He felt like he was talking to a two year old.

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The only way is for you to sire me," Buffy concluded. "Willow still has the curse. You could re ensoul me, and we'd be happy," Buffy said squeakily. She tasted salt water tears.

"Buffy, that's crazy talk," Angel said carefully.

"No it isn't," Buffy protested.

"_Yes_ it is. If I _did_ make you, you'll probably tire of me and move on,"

"No I won't,"

"_Yes_ you will, after one hundred years or so, and that's _if_ you survive that long," Angel said resolutely.

"Please Angel," Buffy said. The tears were uncontrollable now.

Angel thought about this. He really did want to spend the rest of his undead life with her. And it was very tempting, to make the Slayer a vampire. But he only wanted the best for her.

"I only want the best for you, Buffy," Angel said.

"It would be best for me, if you would make me a vampire," Buffy protested quietly.

Angel finally gave in.

"Fine. Go to the school and get the curse. Then meet me at the mansion," Angel said in a business like voice. He didn't want to do this. Only for the fact that if the curse backfired, he would have to slay Buffy. And she would be gone. Forever.

"I love you," Buffy said thoughtfully. She gave him a peck on the lips and ran up and out of the sewers.

"I love you too," Angel said quietly

**AB4E**

Angel was waiting in his home for Buffy to come back from the school. He was so nervous. He never sired anyone he loved before. Not to mention he was nervous about the worse parts. Like what if she didn't become undead, and he accidentally killed her? Or what if her soul isn't with her? Would he have to kill her still? Or find a small ray of hope that there was a spell that could bring a human back to life?

A rap on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Buffy had came. He had a feeling inside him that hoped that Buffy would chicken out. But that was shot down. Buffy never chickened out of anything. Most of the time.

He opened the door to find Buffy wearing a black Prada slip dress. Her hair was pulled back in a messy, yet stylish bun. She only made it easier for him to bite.

"Hello Angel," she stepped into his foyer.

"Buffy," Angel acknowledged her. He was still _very_ nervous about the whole siring thing.

"I uh I brought the curse," Buffy matter of factly said. She showed a neatly printed copy of the spell.

"Good,"

They stood there in a moment of silence.

"Are you sure about this?" Angel asked. The nervousness was in his voice.

"Yes," Buffy stated calmly.

"In case something goes wrong, I just want you to know that I love you Buffy," Angel said thoughtfully. Hurt was in his eyes though. He just didn't want to kill her. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I love you too," she kissed him passionately. He responded.

"We really should get started. I mean before one of us backs out," Buffy laughed nervously. Angel was glad to know she wasn't all sunshine and smiles about it either.

"Yes we should,"

Buffy tilted her neck sideways so the bare skin was right in front of Angel's mouth.

Angel put his hand on her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't squirm as much. He then knelt his head down, and bit into her open neck.

Buffy gasped. It felt like she was getting blood work. In her neck. And it sort of hurt.

Angel stopped for second, to make sure she was all right, but Buffy made him continue.

Her blood tasted scrumptious. He never before tasted the blood of a Slayer, and boy did it taste something good.

He felt her weaken in his arms and he knew it was time to feed her his blood.

So Angel found a nearby letter opener and used it to cut his right wrist.

He brought it towards Buffy's mouth and pressed her lips to it. She drank hungrily from the red dripping blood. Angel actually had to pry his hand away from her.

Within a minute's time span Buffy went limp and died.

Angel let go her. He knew he had to do the curse upon Buffy, or else she would probably create havoc the minute she woke. So he had to do it quick.

**AB4E**

Buffy woke with a headache. This is what probably happens when you become a vampire. She opened her eyes to find her honey looking down on her.

"Buffy?" he sounded uncertain.

"Angel?" she said. Her voice sounded a little gravelly to her. "The Curse. Did it work?" Buffy asked. She then noticed the wooden stake beside her love. She realized he was afraid it didn't.

"Are you hungry?" Angel asked.

Her stomach answered for her. "I thought so," Angel concluded.

He poured a red liquid into a coffee mug and put it to her lips. Buffy knew it was pig's blood. She felt herself morph into her vampire self and sucked greedily from it.

"This tastes...different," Buffy said.

"What? You want a human?" Angel sounded incredibly nervous.

"Angel! No! I may be a creature of the night now, but I don't want to drink humans!" Buffy squealed.

Angel knew then. The spell had worked it's magic.

"Oh Buffy," his voice trailed off. He was kissing her all over. She happily kissed him back. Now they were together finally. Forever.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it. This was my very first completed fic I had ever done! It might've been lame, but pretty please review! It would mean so much to me. **


End file.
